


Not In Control

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Badass Asami Sato, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon - Comics, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Dacryphilia, Dark, Electrocution, F/F, Goretober, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Psychological Torture, Ruins of the Empire Comics (Avatar), Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "The Avatar has failed."
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Not In Control

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST HOUR STARTS RIGHT NOW. Don't worry! We know Asami gets un-brainwashed at the end! I wanted to explore a little more of her and Korra battling it out with some blood/injury/terror. Hope you enjoy. Any thoughts/comments deeply appreciated!

*

"The Avatar has failed."

Commander Guan's voice rises out of the pain-induced fog. Korra can barely breathe.

She staggers, reaching numbly for an ornate, lacquered end-table. Her head spins violently from the chi-blocking. With a ruthless kick to her stomach, Korra lands on her back, rolling, choking out and grimacing with all her teeth.

"Destroy whoever stands in our way," he orders. The masked Earth Empire loyalists salute him. "Get this airship running."

Her attacker steps forward and lowers a dark mouth-scarf, expressionlessly watching Korra.

Asami's bright green eyes deadened.

"You are loyal to me."

_"I am loyal to you."_

"Korra is your enemy."

_"Korra is my enemy."_

"Then eliminate her," Commander Guan says gruffly, marching towards the opposite end of the airship's viewing room. Outside the hatch, Suyin and Opal yells to Prince Wu to retreat away from the vehicles. More of the Earth Empire loyalists close in.

Korra pushes herself onto her elbows, her muscles weakened.

"With pleasure," Asami says dully.

"This isn't you, Asami," Korra insists. She climbs to a stand, ignoring how her knees tremble under her own weight. She won't let Asami suffer. Asami needs her. "You've been brainwashed by Commander Guan. I know you're still in there. Let me help you."

For some reason, they've changed Asami out the Earth Empire uniform. She wears the dark silk Korra is familiar with.

Her Equalist-replicated glove sparks on.

Korra dodges Asami's jab at her left shoulder, anticipating the back-fist and lurching away.

It's not about matching her skills with Asami. She can keep up.

 _Hopefully_.

Korra pivots at the heel, blocking a powerful elbow-strike and muttering.

"Asami, please—listen to me—"

Blue electrical currents surge, manifesting from Asami's gloved palm.

_"I love yo—"_

What feels like a blazing hot fire erupts through Korra.

She howls, feeling the sensation of Asami's glove on her, arching her back in and collapsing. Korra loses consciousness for a minute, waking to her heart clenching in short spasms. Her face contorting. Every nerve-end dissolving into bumbleflies.

Warm spittle flecks Korra's lips as she groans, hacking up a mouthful of bile.

"You should have let the mercury poisoning take you. You're a disgrace. You're not worthy of being the Avatar." Asami, with her ominously wide smirk, with her deadened eyes, gazes to Korra. "I think about it now and I realize I hated every moment where I carried and washed your frail body. I had ambitions that didn't involve being your personal sickbed nurse. You denied me that."

Korra shudders, lifting her head from the airship's floor but unable to sit up.

"I didn't…"

"How could I love someone like you, Korra? How do I know you won't go crawling back to Mako?"

"No…" Korra croaks out, her blue eyes watering.

She knows it is not Asami's words. Not really. But it doesn't make it hurt less.

"Maybe I should," Asami murmurs, smirking again. Her deep red lips stretching out wider _and wider_ until Asami's mouth appears to be a bloody facial-slit. "Maybe I deserve better. Maybe those romantic feelings I had for Mako never went away."

She kneels, grasping Korra's hand and wrist quickly, firmly, and twisting herself.

What feels like a sudden snapping echoes harshly inside Korra's body.

Korra lets out a screaming howl, writhing against Asami's hands pinning her, Korra's color rapidly draining. A fragment of cracked bone punctures out of Korra's brown skin, jutting and glistening with fresh blood.

Tears stream out of the corners of Korra's eyes. She heaves in a loud, furious sob.

Asami drags her fingertip through the mess of Korra's sweat and snot and teardrops on her cheeks. Her tongue licks it off. She moans quietly, as Korra sobs out in exhaustion and distress, massaging herself clothed between her spread-open thighs.

"I know what you're afraid of," Asami tells her. She squirms as if caught in euphoria. "I know every weakness. Every failure."

_"Asami…"_

Her hand drops.

 _"Mhh…"_ Korra whispers, grinning and reveling in the confusion growing in Asami's dulled expression. _"Mh'gonna save… you…"_

Two of Korra's fingers jam between her own teeth.

With the uninjured hand not trapped by Asami, she whistles high-pitched.

The airship begins rocking.

Commander Guan and his loyalists hustle for the upper deck, trying to locate the source of the commotion.

Asami turns at a low growling noise.

Naga races in, snarling and knocking into Asami with all of her polar-dog weight. Asami's glove goes flying off.

Korra witnesses as Wei and Wing follow, Wing rushing over to cover Korra's arm and Wei seizing the glove. He electrocutes a dazed Asami, hitting her with enough voltage to make her faint into Wei's burly arms.

 _"MOM!"_ Wing yells, his fingers slickened red with Korra's blood. Suyin and Toph and Opal gawk from the airship hatch's opening.

Suyin acts before them, running in and clamping a hand to Wing's uniform-coat over Korra's injury.

"Put her on Naga," Korra says tonelessly, nodding to Asami's semi-smoking form, limping to her feet with help. "We need the platinum pod."

She's not giving up on Asami.

They can make this right.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Dacryphilia**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Broken Down, Broken Bones**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Electrocution**


End file.
